A technique frequently employed in hair styling is that of highlighting, the application of a treatment solution such as a dye or a bleach to selected strands of the hair to give these strands an appearance differing from that of the remaining hair. A common procedure for accomplishing this technique involves the use of a rubber cap with holes, the cap being placed over the hair and strands of hair being drawn through the holes and coated with the treatment solution. This procedure, while effective, is both time-consuming and uncomfortable.
Dispensers for applying highlighting and similar treatment solutions to selected portions of the hair without the use of a rubber cap have been proposed. Examples of such dispensers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,591, Hierholzer, and 4,605,026, Nolin. Each of these devices includes a comb-like head and a base which attachs to a container such as a squeezable bottle or tube containing the treatment solution and has conduits extending through the base and head for dispensing the treatment solution in the vicinity of certain of the comb teeth. These devices are intended to apply the treatment solution simultaneously to multiple groups of hair strands at uniformly spaced intervals which limits the effects which may be achieved with their use. The length and number of conduits within these devices can render cleaning of the devices difficult with the result that some of the dispensing conduits become clogged, reducing the effectiveness of the tool.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for applying hair treatment solutions to selected strands of the hair.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a dispenser the dispensing head of which is configured to facilitate separation of the hair strands to be treated from the remaining hair.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such a dispenser which effects a thorough coating of the hair within the selected strands.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a dispenser which may be easily and thoroughly cleaned.